


Needing Merry

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry just wants to feel needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

Title: Needing Merry  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Rating: PG  
Slash: YES  
Subject: LOTR RPS  
Couple: DM/BB  
Summary: Merry wants to feel needed.  
Notes: Takes place during filming. It's just a Drabble.

Dom's POV

Today we're filming the palintar scene. According the script I'm supposed to control myself and allow myself to be thrown aside. I'm supposed to stay on the ground as my dear Pippin cries out in pain? My Billy in pain? I couldn't stand it.

During break I sit leaning against the wall. That was one of the hardest scenes ever. My heart wrenched everytime I heard Billy's fake cries of anguish. I wanted to push Gandalf out of the way and hold my Pippin in my arms and comfort him, rock him, just let him know that his Merry is still there.

Then to my surprise Billy curls up next to my side. "Dommie," He whispers in his Scottish Lit, "Can you just hold me?" I feel him curl closer like a child scared of the thunder buring his face in my side taking in my scent as if he'd never be allowed again. "I want to know my Merry still cares."

I nodded and he climbs on top of me. I felt his face lay on my shoulder his arms wrapped around my neck. Then I felt something wet hit my shoulder. Was he crying? "Billy?"

He is crying. "Dom, that scene was scary. You weren't there like you promised."

I ran my fingers through his curly wig and my hand up and down his back trying to comfort him as best as I could. "Shh, silly Took. Your Merry is right here." I reply softly embracing him tighter. How were we going to handle the split? I put that out of my mind not wanting to think about it. "Your Merry will always be there for you, no matter what."

I felt comforted knowing that my Pippin missed me as well. Merry is needed. Pippin needs Merry. Just like Billy needs Dom and Dom needs Billy. Billy needed me right now and I was here for him as I'll always be for him. I just sat there all through our break and held him close as he curled agiasnt me.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
